


Feelings, Memories, Heartbeat

by MamaaKnowsBest



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Caitlyn! Vampire, F/F, Romance, Surnaturel - UA, Violence, drame, sang
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-13 11:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaaKnowsBest/pseuds/MamaaKnowsBest
Summary: Caitlyn s'est toujours refusée à côtoyer à nouveau le monde des humains. Traumatisée et apeurée de la bête qui sommeille en elle, la brune a préféré s'isoler plutôt que de risquer à nouveau des vies innocentes.Mais lorsqu'un monstre revenu des enfers, accompagné par mégarde de jeunes adultes, fera irruption dans son manoir, Caitlyn sera forcée d'accepter la dure vérité : elle ne pourra jamais rester bien longtemps cacher. Les atrocités qu'elle aura commise continueront à la poursuivre, et ceci, tant qu'elle ne les aura pas accepter.





	Feelings, Memories, Heartbeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joyeux halloween les gens /o/ !
> 
> Ayant eu une nouvelle idée d'histoire pour ce couple merveilleux qu'est Vi&Caitlyn, je me suis dis que vu le thème, ça serait bien de l'inaugurer le jour d'halloween !   
Bon je n'oublie pas mes autres histoires, juste je ne sais pas être constante dans ce que j'écris, et je pars souvent en roue libre dès que j'ai l'idée d'une nouvelle fanfiction. Donc j'écrirai la suite des autres, pas de soucis (surtout au coeur de la tempête), juste, bas ça prendre le temps que ça prendra :(   
Bien que je compte les terminer de toutes manières !   
Bref, bonne lecture à vous et passer une bonne soirée <3

Si l’on venait un jour à vous dire que le manoir, non loin de chez vous, était hanté, oseriez-vous le visiter ? Un homme censé vous dira sûrement que non ; _n’est-ce pas ainsi que commence tous les pires films d’horreur ?_ Seulement, quand l’on est jeune, il est facile de se laisser entraîner par sa curiosité et son esprit d’aventure. Bien que selon Morgana, c’était bien plus parce qu’ils leur manquaient une case. Une grimace déforma son visage, ce qui ne manqua pas à la jolie rousse à côté d’elle. 

« Combien ce mois-ci ? », demanda alors Janna.

Un soupir s’arracha des lèvres rosées de Morgana, alors qu’elle se redressait sur son fauteuil, son menton posé sur la paume de sa main.

« Un peu plus d’une dizaine. Deux groupes de cinq à six mômes. Toujours à la recherche de _sensation forte_… », elle s’agaça encore plus. « Ne peuvent-ils pas aller chercher plaisir dans des parcs d’attractions, comme tous les jeunes de leur âge ?!  
\- Tu sais, tous les adolescents ne sont pas les mêmes. Certains aiment se confronter au paranormal, insoucieux des dangers que cela peut représenter. », elle se mit à glousser, fixant son amie avec amusement. « Et puis, si tu cessais de les effrayer comme tu le fais tout le temps, peut-être qu’ils arrêteraient d’alimenter autant de mystère autour de votre manoir ? »

Les sourcils de Morgana se froncèrent. Il était vrai que quand elle apercevait un groupe d’adolescent s’aventurer dans la bâtisse qu’elle partageait avec Caitlyn, elle s’empressait de les effrayer. Que ce soit en mimant le fait d’être le fantôme d’une veuve marié qui aurait été tué par son mari et qui réclamerait vengeance à quiconque oserait s’aventurer dans sa maison –sûrement la manière qui était la plus amusante selon elle !- ou bien en créant diverses illusions qui finiraient par les faire s’enfuir. 

Ses ailes battirent rapidement, bien que leur mouvement soit obstrué par les chaînes qui les empêchaient de se déployer. Son agacement était clairement perceptible, que ce soit par son visage ou bien par les mimiques de son corps. Si Morgana cherchait autant à effrayer et à faire fuir ces gosses, c’était surtout pour qu’ils ne croisent pas Caitlyn. La vampire ne se sentait toujours pas capable –même après des centaines années- à faire encore face à des humains ; alors que serait-ce si elle venait à croiser ces mêmes gamins ? L’ange déchu savait que jamais elle n’oserait leur faire du mal, ou en tout cas, pas intentionnellement. 

« Morgana ? »

Se rendant compte qu’elle s’était perdue dans ses pensées, la brune toussota, les joues légèrement rougies. 

« Excuse-moi. J’étais perdue dans mes pensées.  
\- Il n’y a pas de problème. », après quelques secondes, Janna poursuivit. « Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? Ce n’est pas seulement les adolescents qui te font prendre cette mine agacée, n’est-ce-pas ?  
\- Hm. Pas totalement. »

Elle détourna le regard. Beaucoup de personne de son entourage connaissait le côté ermite et associable de sa « colocataire », mais peu en connaissait les véritables raisons. A dire vrai, elle était pratiquement sûre que mis-à-part elle et Kassadin, personne n’avait connaissance de son passé. _Pas qu’elle soit du genre à en parler au premier venu._

« J’anticipe mal Halloween. C’est toujours la _pire_ des périodes.  
\- Oh. C’est vrai que c’est ce soir, Halloween. », elle leva les yeux au ciel, un doigt posé sur son menton. « Sarah comptait organiser une soirée d’ailleurs, dans la ville. J’ai pu apercevoir la liste des invités, et je crois que je n’en ai jamais vu une aussi grande ! Même Fiddlestick et Blitzcrank ont été invité ! »

Morgana leva un sourcil à l’entente des deux noms.

« A-t-elle sérieusement invité ce vieil épouvantail ? Je le trouve bien plus ridicule qu’effrayant, avec sa voix et sa démarche. »

Un ricanement lui échappa au souvenir de Fiddlestick qui s’était coincé dans les branches d’un arbre, incapable de s’échapper. Il a fallu qu’il attende l’intervention de Janna pour s’en sortir. Un épisode de sa vie que Morgana n’oubliera sûrement jamais. Lui qui tentait tant bien que mal de paraître effrayant ! _Je suis bien plus effrayante que lui._ Ce qui était diaboliquement véridique.

« Enfin, de toute manière, ce n’est pas comme si…  
\- Tu as été invité, la coupa soudainement la sorcière.  
\- Pardon ? Elle espérait vraiment que je participerai à une soirée sur le thème d’halloween ? J’ai passé l’âge.  
\- Enfin, Morgana ! Ne penses-tu pas que ça te ferait du bien de sortir un peu voir du monde ? Et j’entends d’autres personnes que moi ou Sarah !  
\- Tu peux parler, tu ne vois pas plus de personne que moi, grommela l’ange déchu.  
\- Peut-être. Mais j’ai promis à Sarah de venir et tu sais ce qui adviendrait de moi si j’osais ne pas tenir parole… », elle soupira dramatiquement, avant de sourire doucement. « Je suis certaine qu’aller à cette soirée te ferait du bien. Et puis, si tu as peur que des adolescents reviennent au manoir dans ton absence, je peux très bien créer un bouclier qui les empêchera de rentrer. », au regard courroucé de Morgana, Janna leva sa main pour l’empêcher de parler. « Faire tenir le bouclier une soirée ne sera pas compliquer. Mais je serai incapable de protéger votre manoir une journée entière.  
\- J’aurais dû m’en douter, ça aurait été trop beau… »

Morgana passa une main agacée sur son visage, affalée sur son siège.

« Bien bien, je vais y réfléchir !  
\- Géniale ! »

A peine eu elle prononcé cette phrase, Janna s’envola vers son grenier, laissant Morgana seule, consternée. Que préparait-elle, encore ? Après plusieurs minutes, la sorcière revint, tenant une longue robe dans ses mains. Un morceau de tissus qui ressemblait à s’y méprendre à ceux qu’elle portait généralement –dans les tons bruns et bordeaux, taillé pour laisser apercevoir certaines de ses formes les plus voluptueuses. _Je vois qu’elle a gardé l’ouverture sur les jambes. Et bien, c’est déjà ça. _ La brune plissa néanmoins les yeux, remarquant aussi un chapeau de sorcière dans l’une des mains de son amie. 

« Je t’ai confectionné ce costume, je suis sûre qu’il t’ira comme un gant !  
\- … Depuis combien de temps étais-tu au courant pour la soirée ? »

L’ange déchu commençait à croire que Janna avait feinté d’avoir oublié Halloween, vu comment elle semblait s’être préparée –ainsi que Morgana, il semblerait- pour la soirée. Sa question resta sans réponse, la sorcière jetant littéralement la robe au visage de son amie.

« Tss… »

Morgana soupira, regardant avec impuissance la robe. _Au moins, elle est jolie…_ Elle resta un court instant interdite, son esprit vagabondant à nouveau. Caitlyn accepterait-elle de venir ? L’ange déchu était à peu près sûr que non. Mais ça ne lui coûtait rien d’essayer, pas vrai ? 

« Kassadin sera là-bas ? demanda Morgana, ne détournant pas son regard de la robe.  
\- Hm, je ne crois pas, non. Il doit passer du temps avec sa fille, ça fait depuis des années qu’ils n’ont pas pu passer un peu de temps ensemble.  
\- Je vois. »

Peut-être que si Kassadin avait pu être présent, Cailtyn aurait pu accepter plus facilement de venir. Se redressant finalement, Morgana tint la robe sur l’un de ses bras.

« Je peux emprunter ta salle de bain pour me changer ?  
\- Tu sais, la soirée ne commence que dans quelques heures, on a encore beaucoup de temps devant nous !  
\- Je sais, mais je voulais passer voir Caitlyn entre temps. Et le temps qu’on y arrive, que tu lances ton sort sur le manoir, je pense qu’on arrivera même un peu en retard. Alors autant que je me change tout de suite, non ?  
\- Effectivement. Bien, je te laisse te changer. Tu me rejoins dehors ? »

Morgana hocha la tête, attendant que Janna ne sorte pour entrer dans la salle de bain et pousser un long soupir. Le bon côté de la soirée, c’est qu’elle n’allait pas être obligé de se frotter à nouveau à des adolescents cette année. _Au moins le sort empêchera les empêchera de venir emmerder Caitlyn._ Mais malgré cela, l’ange déchu ne pouvait s’empêcher d’angoisser à l’idée de laisser la vampire seule. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment quant à cette soirée…

**[ooo]**

Une seule goutte.

Ce n’était toujours qu’une seule goutte avec eux.

_Elle se lécha les lèvres, la convoitise brûlant avec ardeurs dans ses saphirs._

Et puis la bête refaisait surface.

Ça ne démarrait que par une **minuscule** goutte.

Pour finir par un bain de sang.

**[ooo]**

Le regard perdu dans l’horizon, Caitlyn souffla, las. Le liquide vermeil avait perdu de sa saveur avec le temps. Fade, amer, sans goût. Son appétit, autrefois sauvage et sanguinaire, s’était calmé avec le temps. D’une bête peu soucieuse de sa proie, elle était devenue un exemple à suivre pour tous ceux de son **espèce**.

« Caitlyn ? »

La dénommée détourna un cours instant ses prunelles saphirs, fixant celles olives de son amie. Morgana était devenue, tout comme Caitlyn, une créature qui allait contre toutes les mœurs humaines. Un ange qui s’était écrasé, qui s’était arraché les ailes pour enfin pouvoir vivre comme elle l’entendait. Les deux damnées s’étaient ainsi trouvées, l’une comme l’autre n’étant accepté de personne. On les considérait comme des monstres, comme des abominations, des dangers pour l’humanité qu’il fallait éradiquer. _Si seulement ils savaient._

« Pourquoi es-tu habillée ainsi ? »

Questionna alors la brune, surprise de voir son amie habillée d’une longue robe dont la coupe laissait toujours en visu ses jambes qui ne criaient que tentation. _On ne change pas ses vieilles habitudes, eh._ Seulement, ce qui étonnait bien plus la vampire, c’était la couleur désormais cramoisi de ses cheveux, autrefois ébènes, et le chapeau de sorcière qui les coiffait. Morgana tourna une fois sur elle-même, ses mains posés en poing sur ses hanches, et adressa un clin d’œil à Cailtyn, qui paraissait bien plus ennuyée par son tour qu’autre chose.

« Enfin, Caitlyn. C’est Halloween ! », au regard de la brune, Morgana leva les yeux au ciel. « _Je sais_, je disais que jamais je ne participerai à cette fête que je trouvais grotesque. Mais écoute, en y réfléchissant, ne serait-ce par le moment importun pour sortir et enfin, sortir de ce fichu manoir sinistre ?  
\- Dois-je te rappeler que **tu** as été celle qui a choisi ce manoir pour séjourner ? »

Morgana agita sa main, chassant les paroles de son amie comme si elles ne signifiaient rien. Caitlyn savait très bien que son amie n’était pas _autant enjouée_ à l’idée de sortir fêter Halloween, c’est pourquoi son comportement l’étonnait quelque peu. _Peut-être a-t-elle changé d’avis ? L’idée de rester ici pour Halloween l’ennuyait certainement._ Elle haussa simplement les épaules à ses pensées, n’y accordant pas plus d’importance. 

« Certes, certes. »

Caitlyn soupira, ses saphirs se perdant à nouveau dans le paysage.

« Si tu souhaites tant y aller, je ne t’en empêche pas. J’étais simplement étonnée de ton… accoutrement.  
\- Sorcière. Je suis habillée en sorcière, Caitlyn.  
\- Je l’ai bien remarqué. », elle souffla. « Laisse-moi deviner, Janna t’as aidé à confectionner ce costume ? », elle jeta un regard en coin à Morgana, et ses lippes s’haussèrent doucement en constatant qu’elle avait raison. « C’est bien son style. En tout cas, ça te va bien. »  
\- Merci, tu es trop aimable. Mais tu sais, ça serait aussi une occasion pour toi de… »  
\- Non. »

La voix de Caitlyn était soudainement devenue bien plus froide et cassante, ayant de suite compris où voulait en venir Morgana. Elle n’était pas prête à sortir. Pas maintenant. En réalité, elle doutait de l’être à nouveau. Un frisson d’horreur l’assaillit, revoyant encore et encore ce même visage, entendant toujours ces sanglots, ces appels à l’aide. La sensation du sang, collant à sa peau, son odeur, sa texture… Elle n’en était pas encore débarrassée ; _alors même que des centaines d’années s’étaient déjà écoulées._ Après quelques secondes qui lui semblèrent des heures, la vampire put entendre son amie se diriger vers elle, ses talons heurtant avec force le paquet usé. Elle sentit alors des mains gelés lui attraper le visage en coupe, la forçant à regarder les jades de l’ange déchu.

« Tu ne peux pas continuer ainsi, Caitlyn. Ça fait maintenant depuis 300 ans qui tu n’as pas quitté le manoir –si ce n’est pour te promener dans le jardin. Est-ce que tu te rends seulement compte ?  
\- Me rendre compte de quoi ? Que je suis actuellement en train de me sauver de ces mêmes images, de dizaines –que dis-je ! de centaines de personnes à qui j’ai arraché la jugulaire sans mal ? », bien que sa voix trahissait son agacement, ses prunelles, elles, brillaient d’une tristesse et d’une peur sans égale. « Je rêve chaque jour d’y retourner. Que ces cauchemars cessent, qu’ils laissent place à l’espoir et à l’innocence que j’avais **auparavant**. Mais tu sais tout comme moi que c’est impossible. _Je suis une cause perdue_, Morgana. Alors, cesse d’insister. », son regard se chargea d’une détresse sans nom. « S’il te plaît. »

L’ange déchu resta un court instant muette, avant d’hocher la tête et de se lever. Non pas sans avoir offert une accolade à son amie. Celle-ci se mit doucement à sourire.

« Profite bien de la fête. Et s’il te plaît, ne laisse pas un homme te briser le cœur à nouveau.  
-Oh ne t’en fais pas, je briserai le sien avant que cela n’arrive ! »

Le sujet ayant dévié, Caitlyn se sentit un peu plus apaisé. 

« Bon. », Morgana se dirigea vers la sortie. « J’y vais. Fais attention à toi, d’accord ?  
-Toujours. »

L’ange déchu lui offrit un doux sourire avant de sortir de la pièce, la laissant vide, l’atmosphère se refroidissant immédiatement.  
Et comme chaque soir, depuis des centaines d’années, Caitlyn se contenta d’admirer la ville de sa fenêtre, souriant avec peine des lumières qu’elle voyait briller au loin. Peut-être qu’un jour, elle pourra les admirer de plus près ? Son sourire fana aussitôt, remplacer par la même mine maussade de tous les jours. Jamais ça n’arrivera. Parce qu’elle fera toujours en sorte que les choses restent comme elles sont.  
_C’est le mieux que je puisse faire_, s’était tout du moins ce qu’elle essayait de se persuader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, un chapitre plutôt court, c'est vrai, mais qui vous aura tout de même plu j'espère ! Les prochains chapitres devraient-être un peu plus long, entre 4 et 5 000 je pense (je ne vais jamais au-delà généralement). 
> 
> Donc voilà, je vous souhaite à nouveau une excellente soirée et à plus tard <3 !


End file.
